Favorable Bad Luck
by Cungie Cho
Summary: "Kau! Karena kau sudah memperkosa putraku maka mulai saat ini juga kau aku pecat!" / "Kau akan di pecat, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus menikahi Sungmin!" / "MWORAGO!" / "Kau kutarik sebagai calon kepala sekolah, sebagai gantinya calon suamimu yang akan menggantikan appa." / "MWOOH! TAPI APPA!"/ "Ha, sayang Bagaimana jika kita menikah besok saja?"/ KyuMin! YAOI! NC! DLDR!


**Favorable Bad Luck**

**ooOOoo**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**:: ::**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Mature Content |Romance, Drama |YAOI, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hannyoung Senior High School_. Adalah tempat dimana para murid akan di didik dan ditempa begitu ketat dari sisi akademik dan jasmani nya, tidak bisa dibilang sedikit anak peraturan dari satu aturan yang terpampang di depan kelas atau di mading-mading di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Tempat ini benar-benar lembaga pendidikan yang bekerja secara serius, tentu pelajar yang masuk pun tidak main-main untuk menimba ilmu di sekolah favorit yang sangat ternama ini.

Di Sekolah inipun tak terlalu banyak menerima siswa di setiap tahunnya, murid-murid baru yang sudah bertekad ataupun hanya mencoba peruntungan di saring dengan berbagai tes yang cukup menguras otak.

_Sedikit asalkan benar-benar terawasi dan terdidik_. Satu kalimat itulah yang selalu disampaikan kepala sekolah di upacara penyambutan siswa baru setiap tahunnya. Seperti yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini, berdiri tegap dengan wajah berwibawa diatas panggung, menyerukan sedikit banyaknya aturan-aturan yang akan mereka jumpai nanti, atau bahkan sedikit melemaskan otot wajah dengan memberikan beberapa sambutan yang cukup ramah.

Melupakan apa yang kini tengah terjadi di lapangan sekolah, pemandangan di dalam ruangan ini pun tak kalah menegangkan. Seperti hal nya penerimaan siswa baru tahun ini perekrutan tenaga pengajarpun di adakan, tidak dengan sembarang tentunya. Dari puluhan calon pengajar yang mendaftarkan diri hanya akan ada satu yang akan lolos dan di beri kesempatan untuk mengajar di sekolah ini.

"Bagaimana, kalian sudah siap?"

Lee Sungmin mulai memecah keheningan. Sebagai putra pemilik dan kepala sekolah di tempat ini ia di beri kepercayaan untuk menyeleksi langsung para kandidat yang akan mengajar di sekolah milik Ayahnya. Empat orang di depannya berdiri tegap, memandang penuh tekad lalu mengangguk yakin.

"Siap!" _Koor_ orang-orang itu secara bersamaan. Sungmin tersenyum puas, pilihannya memang tak pernah mengecewakan.

Sebagai seorang penerus dari sekolah ini tentu Sungmin sudah di bekali berbagai ilmu dan pelajaran sebagai pemimpin dan pemilih yang baik untuk kedepannya. Tak tanggung-tanggung bahkan ia di sekolahkan di Universitas ternama yang begitu disiplin dan ketat akan nilai di Amerika untuk mempersiapkan mental dan pribadi sebagai seorang pemimpin yang terbaik untuk sekolah yang sudah pimpin Ayahnya selama sepuluh tahun itu.

Bahkan sekarang umurnya sudah menginjak dua puluh lima tahun, dan kemungkinan tahun depan Sungmin sudah bisa memimpin sekolah ini karena Ayahnya akan pensiun.

Sungmin tersenyum, begitu anggun juga berwibawa.

"Baiklah, tes terakhir.." Sungmin menjeda kalimatnya saat mendapati mimik heran terlukis pada wajah keempat orang di depannya.

"Interupsi." Satu tangan terangkat. Sungmin memandang pria dengan ID Kim Jong Woon itu lalu membalas. "Silahkan." Sahutnya pelan.

"Tes terakhir? Bukankah kami berempat disini sudah melewati semua tes yang anda beri?" tanyanya heran, masih dengan sopan tentunya. Sungmin tersenyum lagi, ia melangkah pelan menuju meja kerjanya lalu mengambil sebuah catatan yang sudah di susunnya semalam.

"Ini." Catatan itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sebuah grafik yang entah itu dimaksudkan untuk apa. Meskipun gatal ingin bertanya, namun Jongwoon tidak berani untuk membuka mulutnya, ia tahu Sungmin belum selesai bicara dan akan sangat tidak sopan jika ia menyela.

"Ini adalah grafik yang saya buat untuk kasus pelecehan seksual yang terjadi di berbagai sekolah di korea Selatan untuk lima tahun belakangan, perhatikan grafiknya." Tanpa disuruhpun keempat pria itu sudah memperhatikan sejak tadi, dan tak perlu Sungmin ulangi sepertinya, keempat orang ini sudah pasti tahu jika garis panjang itu terus merangkak naik setiap tahunnya.

"Kasus pelecehan seksual ini lebih dominan terjadi pada Sekolah menengah tingkat atas, korbannya lebih banyak para siswi dan tersangkanya pun cenderung dari sekitar. _Cleaning service_ contohnya, para staf sekolah, atau bisa jadi guru itu sendiri." Semua nya masih diam, belum berani menyela meski mereka sudah cukup bisa menyimpulkan kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlabuh.

"Dan, kalian tentu mengerti bukan apa yang saya maksud dengan tes terakhir?" Sungmin melenggang santai. Menutup catatannya lalu duduk dengan kesepuluh jadi yang menyatu di depan dagu. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Maksud anda, tes terakhir ini tentang pengujian nafsu? Atau pengendalian diri?" Sungmin kini memandang pria bertubuh atletis ber-ID kan 'Choi Siwon' lalu mengangguk.

"Lalu.." Keempatnya mengangguk paham, namun satu selaan lagi terdengar dari pria yang berdiri disisi Jongwoon.

"Ya?" tanya Sungmin menaikan alisnya.

"Lalu, apakah masih ada eliminasi lagi pada tes ini?" lanjut pria itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Pertanyaan bagus." Sungmin menepuk tangannya sekali lalu beranjak menghampiri mereka lagi.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sungmin pada pria tadi.

"Lee Donghae." Satu anggukan paham menyambut jawabannya.

"Baiklah Kim Jongwoon, Choi Siwon, dan Lee Donghae. Saya terkesan dengan sikap aktif kalian yang sudah merespon ucapan saya. Akan saya jelaskan lebih lanjut soal tes ketiga ini, tapi sebelumnya kau—" Semua mata teralihkan saat mereka melihat Sungmin memandang satu pria yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam di ujung sana.

"Kau... Cho Kyuhyun." Sebut Sungmin setengah membaca ID yang menggangut di sakunya.

"Ya?" Singkat dan pelan. Sungmin mengernyit saat mendapati respon yang tak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Pria itu tak seaktif yang lainnya, sangat pendiam dan terkesan begitu sulit di sentuh, bagaimana bisa dia mengajar dengan pembawaan seperti itu?

'_Apa aku salah pilih?'_ Sungmin membatin dalam hati.

"Cho Kyuhyun, anda tidak berniat bertanya apapun?" timpal Sungmin sengaja menawarkan. Pria itu masih diam, menatap lurus kedepan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Sungmin.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengerjap, astaga.. semua murid akan depresi jika mendapati guru dengan perangai seperti ini.

"Oh, baiklah.." _—'Paling-paling dia yang akan duluan tersingkir.'_ Batinnya berucap sadis.

Sungmin kembali memundurkan langkahnya agar bisa berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah mereka berempat dengan jarak yang tak cukup jauh namun tak juga dekat.

"Sebenranya masih ada satu tes lagi yang belum kalian lakukan, mungkin dari semua tes rumit dan memusingkan yang telah kalian jalani tes ini adalah yang paling mudah, tes ini lebih menjurus pada tes mental dan perasaan. Juga, seperti yang tadi Choi Siwon sebutkan, tes ini ditujukan untuk mengetahui sampai dimana kalian kuat menahan nafsu mengingat siswi perempuan lebih dominan bersekolah disini. Dan kabar baiknya adalah..."

Suasana mendadak hening akibat kediaman keempat pria yang begitu sabar –cukup tegang– menantikan sambungan jeda ucapan Sungmin.

"...Dalam tes ini, tetap diadakan eliminasi. Siapapun yang gagal, mereka keluar. Sekalipun itu kalian berempat, mengerti?" kernyitan tak suka tiba-tiba saja memenuhi pandangan. Hell, yang benar saja?! Lalu untuk apa diadakan pendaftaran disini jika besar kemungkinan akhirnya tak akan ada satupun yang lolos? Sia –sia saja!

"Interupsi, maksud anda meskipun kami berempat tak bisa lolos dalam tes ini tetap tak akan ada yang di loloskan?" Pertanyaan yang di serukan Kim Jongwoon sudah mewakili kemelut yang ada di otak tiga sepejuangnya.

"Tentu saja, kami akan mengadakan penyeleksian baru." Sahutan yang terdengar begitu tenang itu membuat iner di kepala mereka berembat kacau bukan kepalang. Yang benar saja? Lalu apa artinya semua perjuangan mereka selama ini? Memeras otak? Membuang uang, waktu, dan yang lebih parahnya mereka rela mengundurkan diri dari tempat mereka berempat bekerja sebelumnya. Dengusan napas tertahan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit terkekeh senang.

"Tapi, apakah tidak ada opsi lain? Atau mungkin penilaian dari beberapa sisi jika kami berempat tak lolos pada tes ini? Tidak mungkin bukan jika kami harus mengulang penyeleksian dari tahap awal?" kini interupsi itu sedikit berbelok menjadi sebuah keluhan sarat akan permohonan. Sungmin mendengus tak suka mendengar ucapan pria bernama Lee Donghae itu.

"Ini adalah peraturan yang sudah saya buat sejak awal, dan tak ada satupun yang dapat merubahnya." Tegas Sungmin sambil membawa langkahnya pada sebuah pintu di pojok kanan. Pijakan kaki itu sejenak terhenti sebelum sang empu memutar kenopnya.

"Tunggu disitu, dan bersiaplah." Pesan Sungmin membuat ketiga pria yang masih tegap berdiri itu seketika menahan napas. Mereka melemaskan tubuh tepat setelah Sungmin sudah tak terlihat dibalik pintu, masing-masing gerutu tak suka dan protes yang tertelan menjadi gumaman kian mengisi kehengingan ruangan. Mereka, ya mereka bertiga. Karena pasalnya, pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu masih sibuk terdiam memandang pintu yang tadi dimasuki Sungmin dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

'_Apa?! Yang benar saja?!'_

Jeritan itu saling sahut-menyahut terdengar dari batin pria-pria yang berdiri disana. Baru saja Sungmin menyuruh mereka berempat untuk mengikutinya kesebuah ruangan dan mengumumkan tes seperti apa yang mereka jalani. Dan ya Tuhan! Demi semua uang dan waktu yang sudah mereka korbankan! Bagaimana bisa mereka disuruh menahan nafsu di depan wanita-wanita seksi berpakaian minim yang melengking dan menari-nari didepan mata mereka? Sebab itulah jeritan hati mereka begitu pilu sahut-menyahut terdengar. Apa? Bertanya kenapa harus menjerit di dalam hati? Tentu saja mereka tak ingin cari mati dengan terang-terangan mengumpat di depan atasan mereka, bisa-bisa mereka dieliminasi sebelum mengikuti tes itu. Oh, membayangkannya saja benar-benar mengerikan.

"Masing-masing dari kalian akan dipasangi alat pendeteksi ini." Jongwoon, Siwon, dan Donghae kembali tersadar dari kemelut batin nelangsanya saat suara Sungmin kembali terdengar. Oh, untuk sejenak kita lupakan dulu mengenai pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, tak ada yang bisa dibaca dari tatapannya.

"Kalian lihat ini? Yang bulat kecil ini akan dipasang di leher kalian dan lingkarang yang lebih lebar ini akan dipasang tepat di kemaluan kalian. Jika kalian berkeringat atau terpancing, sedikit saja ereksi bisa dengan mudah terdeteksi oleh benda ini. Dan saat itulah, kalian akan gagal." Keempatnya begitu mencelos kala mendengar kata 'Gagal' itu terdengar. Hey! Tentu saja! Mereka semua sudah begitu bahagia mendapati pernyataan yang menyebutkan bahwa mereka berempat lulus seleksi dan berharap dapat menggantungkan hidup disana. Tapi apa ini? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

"Kim Jongwoon, silahkan masuk." Jongwoon berjalan ragu-ragu, ia memandang horor dua benda hologram berbentuk melingkar yang saling terhubung oleh kabel itu.

"Tuan Shin, tolong pakaikan." Pria tambun disisinya mengangguk. Lalu segera membuka kaitan lingkaran yang paling kecil dan memasangkannya ke leher Jongwoon. Selesai disana pria bermarga 'Shin' itu merapikan kabel dan mulai memasangkan lingkaran terbesar tepat pada pinggul pria dengan mata bulan sabit itu. Ada sebuah segitiga kecil ditengahnya, begitu tepat menutup kemaluan Jongwoon dari balik celananya.

"Sudah Tuan Muda." Ujar pria yang bernama lengkap Shin Dong Hee itu, Sungmin mengangguk sekali.

"Tuan Kim Jongwoon, masuklah."

Jongwoon meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat pemandangan yang begitu erotis menyambutnya didalam sana. Seorang model wanita dengan baju seragam sekolah minim yang sudah tak utuh terduduk sambil melipat kedua kakinya hingga pakaian dalamnya sedikit terlihat. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan dengan wajah sembab seperti habis menangis.

"_Dia menghianatiku."_ Lirih wanita itu mulai memainkan perannya. Jongwoon meneguk ludah susah payah saat rok minim wanita itu semakin tersingkap. Pemandangan seperti ini memang kerap kali terlihat di sekolah-sekolah saat seorang siswi di khianati oleh kekasihnya, menyendiri di belakang sekolah, menangis tak tentu hingga tanpa mereka sadari pakaian sudah tak lagi berbentuk. Dan mungkin, biasanya guru-guru mesum tak bermoral yang tak sengaja melewatinya bisa saja berfikiran buruk. Prediksinya benar bukan?

"_Aku membencimu!"_ kini wanita itu berteriak seraya memukul-mukul dada dibagian jantungnya. Jongwoon semakin sesak, kancing kemeja wanita itu terlebih dua dari atas. Sungmin menghela napas, baru saja level pertama Kim Jongwoon itu sudah dibuat kelabakan, apalagi pada level kedua, dan ketiga yang sudah ia siapkan? _Tsk._

'_Istriku lebih menggoda, istriku lebih menggoda.'_ Batinnya terus mengucapkan mantra. Pria itu berusaha menghapus pemandangan erotis namun menyedihkan yang mengisi layar kosong matanya dan lebih memilih dengan membayangkan tubuh menggoda Kim Ryeowook—istrinya.

Dan...

**TUT TUT TUT**

_Gotcha_! Alat pendeteksi yang terpasang di tubuhnya benar-benar bersuara.

"Kim Jongwoon.." Pria itu menatap horor tanpa berani mencari sumber suara. Ia tahu apa yang akan Sungmin katakan nantinya.

"Silahkan pulang." Jongwoon menghela napasnya, sepertinya lebih memilih membayangkan tubuh molek sang istri lebih berakibat fatal untuknya. Lihat saja! Belum ada lima menit tubuh tanpa busana Ryeowook berbayang ia sudah ereksi seperti ini. Ia sedikit berdecih saat melihat Tuan Shin melepas alat pendeteksi itu dari tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi." Kalimat Sungmin sama sekali tak digubris olehnya. Ia lebih memilih berjalan keluar dengan wajah masam.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Donghae adalah satu yang begitu antusias, Jongwoon menyipit kesal.

"Bagaimana? Kau bilang bagaimana? Harusnya aku yang bertanya bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi istriku setelah iniiiii?" Yesung menjambak rambut hitamnya frustasi, lalu berjalan keluar masih dengan racauan dan wajah kusutnya. Tak perlu susah menebak, Donghae sudah bisa mengetahui bahwa Jongwoon gagal menyelesaikan tes nya.

"Lee Donghae."

Pria itu tiba-tiba menatap horor saat namanya terpanggil.

"_Y-ye_?"

"Sekarang giliranmu."

Donghae meneguk ludah berkali-kali saat pemandangan menggugah yang sama terlihat begitu ia masuk keruangan. Alat pendeteksi terpasang sempurna ditubuhnya, lalu dengan gugup ia berdiri menunggu 'atraksi' apa yang akan model itu tunjukkan.

Menit-menit mendebarkan seolah berlalu dengan begitu lambat bagi Donghae, pria itu mati-matian menaham diri dan tak hentinya memanggil-manggil nama ibu dan juga Eunhyuk—kekasihnya di dalam hati. Sungmin hampir saja tersenyum saat melihat benda itu belum bersuara padahal level pertama hampir berakhir, namun lengkungan terangkat itu kembali jatuh saat suara 'TUT TUT' keras terdengar bertepatan dengan pingsannya model wanita itu—_acting_ tentunya.

Sungmin menghela napas, lalu memijat keningnya pelan. Tentu saja, model wanita itu dengan sengaja menyibak rok nya hingga keatas—memperlihatkan celana dalamnya dengan jelas. Tidak aneh jika alat itu langsung berbunyi saat itu juga.

"Kau gagal. Panggil Choi Siwon untuk masuk."

Pria bertubuh kekar itu segera berjalan masuk tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang tengah bergumam-gumam tak jelas. Bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkan orang lain, dirinya sendiripun belum tentu aman. Siwon hanya berharap jika Donghae tidak akan mengalami gangguan jiwa nantinya.

Yah! Sadis sekali Tuan Choi.

"Ada tiga level yang telah saya siapkan, silahkan tahan diri anda sebaik mungkin tanpa membuat benda itu berbunyi." Siwon mengangguk pelan dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Dalam hati ia melafalkan lantunan ayat-ayat suci seolah-olah yang dihadapinya ini adalah iblis atau penyihir yang menjelma menjadi wanita bertubuh _sexy_.

Alur yang sama namun dengan model yang berbeda, tentu tak hanya satu model yang Sungmin siapkan untuk mengisi 'Drama' kali ini. Satu model akan berganti dengan model lainnya tepat saat pemakai alat pendeteksi itu berganti.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh saat melihat wajah Siwon tetap tenang, meskipun sedikit memerah namun Sungmin rasa itu masih dalam tahap wajar. Tahap pertama sudah ia lalui dengan begitu mudah, lalu tahap kedua pun berlalu lancar-lancar saja, sebelum Sungmin mulai menangkap gelagat aneh dari kandidatnya. Sungmin melihat wajah Siwon mulai menegang saat dua model didepannya mulai berpura-pura bertengkar, saling menjambak hingga berguling sampai-sampai rok minim keduanya tersingkap kemana-mana. Siwon mulai meremas-remas kesepuluh jarinya dengan abstrak, Sungmin tahu itu.

'Oh_, shit_!' umpatnya dalam hati begitu melihat satu wanita menduduki perut wanita lainnya untuk mencekik leher lawannya. Mata Siwon tiba-tiba berkunang saat melihat wanita yang telentang dibawah itu membuka kakinya hingga mengangkang dan memperlihatkan _underwear _putihnya dengan jelas.

Siwon mulai berkeringat. Napasnya mulai terasa memendek, lalu tak lama kemudian

**TUT TUT TUT**

Siwon memandang seakan tak percaya untuk apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar. Demi Tuhan! Demi umma dan appa nya! Demi sang istri tercinta yang kini tengah mengandung! Siwon...gagal? pria itu benar-benar dibuat ternganga.

"Choi Siwon-_ssi_, anda gagal." Putus Sungmin sedikit kecewa. Siwon hanya mengangguk pasrah lalu berjalan lunglai keluar dari sana.

'_Kibum-ah, mianhae..'_

"Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi,_ silahkan masuk." Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat pria bertubuh jangkung dan berkacamata itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sejak tadi ia cukup tak menyukai peringai pria ini, sifatnya terkesan dingin dan juga cuek, bagaimana mungkin para siswa akan berani menanyakan pelajaran jika melihat mimik wajah gurunya seperti ini?

"Saya menyiapkan tiga level dalam tes ini, pertahankan dirimu dan tunjukan jika moralmu lebih besar dari nafsumu tanpa membuat benda yang dipasang ditubuhmu itu berbunyi. Kita bisa mulai dari sekarang." Ujar Sungmin sedikit ragu. Sepertinya ia sedikit sangsi jika pria ini bisa melewati tantangannya, biasanya yang terlihat diam itu menghanyutkan. Benar, bukan?

Tantangan erotis dan tidak senonoh itu dimulai. Satu model wanita mulai memeragakan kembali apa yang sudah ia lakukan sebelumnya menghadirkan drama penuh geliat sensual yang sengaja dibuat se natural mungkin. Menit demi menit berlalu, Sungmin mengernyit heran, level pertama sudah selesai namun aura wajah Kyuhyun tak terlihat berubah sama sekali, tetap _stoick_. Ia bahkan tak terlihat merona, Sungmin mulai tersenyum.

'_Kuat juga ternyata.' _ Batinnya berkomentar.

Kini sang model telah berganti dengan dua orang wanita lainnya. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas bosan saat melihat dua model itu saling menjambak dan saling menghujat. Tontonan yang terbilang ekstrim tentu tak lupa untuk tersaji, bahkan ketika bagian terakhir yang tak sanggup Siwon lewati pun hanya Kyuhyun jalani dengan kerjapan bosan.

Sungmin mengernyit_. 'Hebat juga.'_ Komentarnya lagi.

Kali ini cerita kembali, ia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan bertema _'Club Dancer'_ yang melenggok kesana kemari dengan begitu sexy, pakaian minim yang mereka kenakan telak saja membuat suasana semakin memanas. Namun tatapan Kyuhyun benar-benar biasa, tak terlihat sedikitpun kilatan gairah dalam obisidannya. Malah ia tertangkap basah tengah melirik Sungmin sesekali.

Pemandangan semakin memanas kala liukan tubuh berpakaian minim itu terlihat semakin sensual. Bahkan Tuan Shin yang sejak tadi berdiri tenangpun mulai gelisah dan beberapa menit setelahnya Kyuhyun menangkap _siluet_ tambun itu berlari keluar sambil menggumamkan kata 'Tidak tahan.' Entahlah , Kyuhyun hanya menangkap dua kata itu di telinganya.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat tak melihat lagi keberadaan wanita-wanita itu di depannya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin membulatkan bibirnya lalu bertepuk tangan begitu antusias saat menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka kau sehebat itu." Ujar Sungmin dengan senyumnya. Entah kemana sifat formal itu pergi, yang pasti rasa kagumnya menutup semua itu dan tanpa sadar membiarkan sifat aslinya naik kepermukaan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun membalas senyum Sungmin. Pria itu mengangguk antusias dengan dua mata rubah bulat yang bersinar.

"Tentu saja! Kau tak tahu? Baru kau saja yang bisa melewati tantangan ini." Kyuhyun sedikit tergelak saat mendengar nada suara Sungmin yang begitu antusias.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil. Aku akan pamer pada Appa setelah ini kalau ternyata cara yang kupakai ini memang masuk akal kkk~" Kyuhyun masih tersenyum melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada atasannya ini. Oh, tentu saja sebenarnya ia benar-benar terkejut. Hanya saja rasa kaget itu segera tertutup oleh pesona dari senyum yang dimilikinya.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku punya sesuatu." Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan saat melihat Sungmin melangkah dan menghampiri sebuah meja. Matanya hampir saja membulat keluar saat melihat atasannya itu menungging untuk mengambil sesuatu di laci paling bawah.

"Ini.." Sungmin berjalan cukup cepat—terlihat seperti anak kecil, seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari yang ditemuinya kemarin dan pagi tadi.

"Aku berjanji untuk memberikan bros ini pada siapapun yang berhasil melewati tantanganku." Ocehnya terus sambil menyematkan bros itu di dada kiri Kyuhyun. Pria di depannya sedikit berdehem saat melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Eum.. Sungmin-ssi, anda terlihat berbeda." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit kikuk. Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk paham.

"Sebenarnya inilah sifat asliku hehe, aku akan bersikap seperti tadi pagi pada orang-orang yang tidak begitu dekat denganku. Dan aku akan menunjukkan sifat yang ini jika sudah berada di depan mereka." Sahut Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Dekat? Lalu kau menganggap kau dekat denganku?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun diamini satu anggukan antusias dari empunya. Entah sadar atau tidak perhatian Kyuhyun sama sekali tak lepas dari belahan bibir yang memerah ranum itu.

"Lalu, mengapa kau sama sekali tak terpancing dengan pemandangan panas tadi?" Bukan Sungmin, melainkan Kyuhyun yang bertanya. Pria itu cukup dibuat penasaran dengan sikap Sungmin yang bisa tetap tenang meskipun disajikan pemandangan 'panas' yang cukup lama.

"Aku?" Sungmin menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Ya."

"Aku _Gay_."

"Huh?" Kyuhyun merespon kecil. Kalau tidak salah, tadi Sungmin menyebut dirinya seorang _Gay_ bukan?

"Ya, aku _gay_."

"Kau _gay_? Tapi mengapa kau bisa dengan mudah membuka rahasiamu di depanku." Sungmin terkikik geli. Ternyata pria yang sempat tidak disukainya ini tak sekolot kelihatannya, ia terlihat lebih banyak bicara saat ini.

"Karena kau malaikat penolongku."

"Huh?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Malaikat penolong? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, _Appa_ bilang dia akan menggantungku jika cara yang aku tentukan untuk menyering kandidat pengajar baru tahun ini tak membuahkan hasil, dia mencemoohku." Kyuhyun mencelos seketika saat melihat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, dan apa itu menggantung? Yang benar saja, dia benar-benar mengangap ancaman seperti itu serius? Hey! Mana ada Ayah yang sanggup untuk membunuh anaknya sendiri?

"Tapi ternyata Appa salah. Bukti nya aku berhasil, kyaaa kau benar-benar malaikat penolongku!" Kyuhyun seolah membeku saat Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya dengan gemas, memutar-mutar tubuh mereka kekiri dan kekanan hingga tanpa sadar tangannya yang menggantung menyentuh bokong Sungmin.

'Astaga!' Kyuhyun hampir menjerit dalam hati.

"S-Sungmin-_ssi_, hentikan.." pinta Kyuhyun saat ia merasa tangannya tak akan mampu untuk menjauh dari gumpalan lembut itu. Sungmin sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, terlalu senang sepertinya.

"Sung—min-_ssi_.." Kyuhyun harus segera menghentikan ini atau Sungmin benar-benar akan menyesal. Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan Sungmin yang memutar-mutar tubuhnya dalam sekali gerakan, pria berparas manis itu tak siap, sedikit kaget juga tentunya hingga tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun dan tanpa sengaja lututnya menyentuh organ vital Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras.

"Akh—" Sungmin mengerjap, itu suara desahan. Jangan-jangan...

**TUT TUT TUT**

Sungmin melotot kaget saat alat pendeteksi yang masih terpasang di tubuh Kyuhyun terdengar. Tubuhnya segera mundur perlahan, ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan horor.

"Ka-kau—" Sungmin tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Kyuhyun mendekat dan semakin menyudutkan tubuhnya pada meja kerja.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu Sungmin-_ssi._" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyatukan kedua tangan Sungmin lalu mengangkatnya keatas secara perlahan.

"Jangan bilang kau—"

"Ya, aku _gay_. Sama sepertimu."

Dengan itu Kyuhyun segera menutup penuh bibir ranum di depannya, memagut dan mengulum gumpalan merah muda itu dengan penuh hasrat. Oh, shit! Jangan katakan kalian tak tahu? Sejak tadi Kyuhyun diam dan memasang wajah _stoick_-nya hanya untuk menahan diri saat melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun bahkan tak berani balas memandangnya tadi.

"Ahn, le—pash.." Sungmin mencoba memberontak di tengah keterkejutan yang melanda. Huh? Tentu saja ia bingung! Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya dan mengatakan dia sama seperti dirinya, padahal sejak tadi bahkan pria itu terlihat sangat dingin dan tak mau memandangnya. Tapi sekarang...? ternyata memang benar adanya perumpaan yang ia pikirkan saat diruang kerjanya tadi. _'Orang yang terlihat diam akan menghanyutkan.'_

"Ngh!" Sungmin menggelinjang penuh saat merasa tangan Kyuhyun bermain di dadanya yang terlapisi kain. Mengusap kasar bagian itu, meremasnya lalu mencubitnya. Yang benar saja?! Ia bahkan tidak pernah walau sekedar berciuman dengan siapapun selama ini, kenapa orang ini begitu berani?

"Mmh~" pagutan itu tak terlepas sedikitpun, malah semakin dalam. Sungmin benar-benar kewalahan mengimbangi gerak bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun di dalam mulutnya, terlebih saat ini pasokan udaranya benar-benar menipis.

"Ses—akh, ngh~" rintihan itu terdengar saat Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan keduanya. Benang saliva terlihat begitu kedua bibir itu menjauh.

"Kau!" sentak Sungmin tak suka di tengah raupan napasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" lanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. Pria itu kemudian membawa tubuh keduanya yang masih bertaut itu berpindah ke sofa panjang yang tertata disudut lain ruangan itu.

"Aku? Aku terpancing, aku sudah memperingatimu barusan." Kyuhyun lalu menindih Sungmin membuat empunya mendelik tak suka.

"Jauhkan tubuhmu sialan!"

"Tapi tadi kau memelukku begitu bernafsu."

"Tidak! Bukan nafsu, aku hanya terlalu bahagia bodoh."

"Ya, dan aku sudah memperingatimu."

"Aku adalah calon Kepala Sekolah, kau tak mungkin melecehkan atasanmu sendiri bukan?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Yah! Akan kulaporkan pada _Appa_!" Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu menurunkan satu tangannya untuk menggapai sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Ahh.."

"Itu lebih baik ketimbang kau mengoceh tak jelas." Ujar Kyuhyun seiring dengan remasan tangannya yang semakin cepat mengerjai genital Sungmin.

"Ahh, ahh, hentikan—ohhh.." Sungmin meraba-raba, mencari pegangan kesana kemari untuk melampiaskan bara api yang seolah melumpuhkan setiap sistem saraf di tubuhnya.

"Hentikan tapi kau tak berhenti mendesah." Ledek Kyuhyun sambil mendengus di depan dada Sungmin yang masih tetutup kain. Dengan perlahan pria itu menujurkan lidahnya lalu memainkan nipple Sungmin yang sudah sangat mencuat hingga tercetak jelas di balik pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Ohhhh.." tubunya melengkung dalam begitu Kyuhyun menghisap kasar nipple kirinya dari luar. Oh, sensasinya benar-benar.. Sungmin belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

"Henti—kan, unghhh~" Lagi-lagi lenguhan Sungmin terdengar, padahal Kyuhyun sudah tak bermain lagi. Ia hanya menjilati leher Sungmin karena kedua tangannya tengah sibuk membuka kancing kemeja dan celana Sungmin. Tapi entahlah, sepertinya tubuhnya begitu sensitif sekarang.

"Sesuai dugaan, sangat indah." Gumam Kyuhyun begitu takjub dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Seluruh pakaian Sungmin sudah benar-benar ditanggalkan olehnya saat ini.

"Aku ingin ini." Bibir _kissable_ itu bergerak lagi, meraup dengan cepat dada kanan Sungmin hinga membuat sang empunya menjerit kewalahan.

"Ahhh, ahhh.." kali ini bagian bawahnya ikut di kerjai, Sungmin benar-benar merasa pandangannya mengabur dan memutih saat ini. Oh, benar.. bara api itu seolah membakar kesadarannya dan mengabuti otaknya dengan asap beracunnya, sangat berbahaya.

Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan, liukan tubuh Sungmin benar-benar menggungah gairahnya saat ini. Pemandangan sensual yang beribu kali lebih menarik ketimbang gerak serampangan wanita-wanita menggelikan tadi. Suaranya... racauannya... desahannya...

'_Oh, shit!'_ Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Sepertinya ia harus bermain cepat, miliknya sudah benar-benar mengeras hanya dengan melihat respon Sungmin atas pelecehan tangannya pada tubuh molek itu. Terlebih tempat mereka saat inipun tak cukup aman.

"Aku akan bermain cepat."

"Akh!" Satu jari telah masuk. Mengorek dan berbutar di pusatnya membuat Sungmin semakin menggelinjang. Ia sudah lupa siapa dirinya, siapa Kyuhyun, dan dimana mereka berada. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah kabut asap beracun sewangi madu yang telah Kyuhyun beri atas bara api yang telah pria itu nyalakan.

"Agh, sa—kith..." Dua jari lainnya menyusul dengan selang waktu yang tak cukup lama. Merobek dan melebarkan rektum sempitnya menjadi lebih lebar. Cairan lubrikasi dan pre-cum nya sudah menetes memenuhi kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang tak hentinya bermain. Sungmin benar-benar sudah tak berdaya kali ini.

"_Damn_! Aku bisa keluar saat ini juga!" Kyuhyun segera mencabut ketiga jarinya lalu menaikan satu kaki Sungmin keatas sandaran sofa, satu lainnya ia tempatkan pada meja kayu disisinya. Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya susah, pemandangan ini begitu keterlaluan membakar gairahnya. Wajah pasrah yang sudah sangat memerah itu, rektum yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya—

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!'_

"Tahan sedikit, ini akan sakit." Desis Kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya. Dengan perlahan ia memasukan kepala penisnya ke dalam rektum Sungmin, perlakukan itu disambut jeritan menyakitkan dari sang empunya.

"Akkkh! Sakit, hiks.." Sungmin menggeleng kesana-kemari, mencengkram dan mencakar apapun yang bisa ia raih. Sakitnya ini bukan main terasa, Sungmin bersumpah bahwa ini lebih menyakitkan ketimbang saat tubuhnya jatuh dari tangga. Ia lebih pada seperti, kau membelah tubuhmu menjadi dua dari pusat sana. Sangat menyakitkan, sakit yang dalam dan lama.

"Akh!" mungkin setelah ini jeritan pilu itu tak terdengar lagi. Karena Kyuhyun bergerak cepat mencium dan memagut bibirnya dengan serampangan. Mengalihkan perhatian, hingga keduanya begitu larut dan Sungmin bahkan tak menyadari jika Kyuhyun telah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam tubuhnya.

"Ahh.." ciuman terlepas, kali ini pun yang terdengar bukan sebuah jeritan. Melainkan desahan pelan yang menjabarkan sedikit kenikmatan di dalamnya.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, Kyuh~" kali ini intensitas desahan itu semakin cepat, berjalan beriringan sesuai dengan dorongan Kyuhyun ke pusat dirinya. Tubuhnya terlonjak tak tentu arah, semakin cepat dan tak beraturan.

"Ohh, Kyuh~" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, sebuah reaksi manusiawi jika tubuhnya tengah terlena oleh seseorang. Kedua kini saling membalas pagutan, bergerak kearah berlawanan untuk mengimbangi. Dan saling menghentak dan di hentak secara bergantian.

"Sediki—t hh, lagi Min.."

"Aku—aku_... cum_ Kyu!" napasnya terengah begitu hebat saat semua pandangan kaburnya kini benar-benar memutih, sensasi yang begitu asing namun terasa memabukan Sungmin rasakan. Bibirnya hanya dapat merintih pelan saat Kyuhyun belum menghentikan sodokannya. Beberapa lama, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun pun sampai dan menjatuhkan diri diatasnya.

Keduanya bertumpang tindih, saling meraih napas dalam di tengah kemerlap bintang yang masih mendominasi pandangan. Cukup lama... mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadari jika bahunya sudah basah.

"Min—" sebuatan itu terhenti saat Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tengah menangis tanpa suara saat ini. Ya Tuhan! Tamatlah riwayatmu Cho! Kau sudah memperkosa seorang anak kepala sekolah. Habis sudah, nafsunya sudah benar-benar menguasai sejak pagi tadi ia tak sengaja melihat Sungmin tengah buang air di toilet.

"S-sungmin-ssi, aku—"

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu!" Kyuhyun begitu terkesiap saat melihat Sungmin mengharidiknya dengan cukup kasar.

"Tidak, kau.. aku bisa jelaskan ini."

"Akan kupastikan kau gagal mengajar di sekolah ini Cho!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Akan kulaporkan pada appa hiks.." Kyuhyun mengerjap dua kali saat melihat wajah garang yang memandangnya tadi kini berubah mimik menjadi seperti anak kecil yang di rebut permennya. Ia menangis, Lee Sungmin menangis, namun entah mengapa rasanya Kyuhyun ingin...tertawa.

"Kkk, Lee Sungmin kau menggemaskan."

"Tutup mulutmu Cho!"

"Aku sedang tidak berbohong kau—"

**Krieet**

"Sungminnie kau baik-baik saja—ASTAGA! APA YANG TERJADI?!"

Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar mengumpat saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah rapi memakai pakaian mereka kembali, semua kekacauan di ruangan ini sudah mereka bereskan tadi, namun begitu aroma bekas percintaan masih begitu kental menguar memenuhi ruangan.

Keduanya terduduk, menunduk dalam tak berani memandang Lee Youngwoon –ayah Sungmin–. Kyuhyun tak henti nya merutuk dari saat itu, ia benar-benar tertimpa sial! Sial karena telah di pergoki oleh Sang Kepala Sekolah, merasa sial mengapa ia harus bertemu Lee Sungmin dan tergoda oleh pesona yang menggodanya secara tak langsung, ia sial! Ia benar-benar sial karena memiliki sifat mesum yang berlebih seperti ini? Yaish! Salahkan saja _eomma _dan _appa_ nya yang menurunkan gen itu padanya, dan yang lebih sialnya lagi, mengapa ia harus tertarik untuk mendaftar kesini?

'_Siaaaaaaaaaaaal!'_ Dan lebih parahnya lagi ia pasti akan di pecat bahkan sebelum ia merasakan seharipun menjadi guru di tempat ini.

"Kau..."

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun _appa._." Gumam Sungmin seakan bisa membaca gelagat _Appa-_nya.

"Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun, kau kandidat guru baru itu bukan?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban.

"Dan kau.. sudah memperkosa putraku barusan." Jika Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah, iner Sungmin malah bersorak senang. Rasakan saja! Biar appanya memberi hukuman yang setimpal untuk manusia bejat itu.

"Y-ye."

"Kau—memperkosa putraku?" ulang Youngwoon lagi, ia memejamkan matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau brengsek." Ujar Youngwoon sedikit mendesis.

"Kau bajingan."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, ia sudah pasrah.

"Kau biadab."

Lagi-lagi satu anggukan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya nya, ia pasti akan habis setelah ini.

"Kau! Karena kau sudah memperkosa putraku maka mulai saat ini juga kau aku pecat!" Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Diam-diam Sungmin tersenyum sinis.

"Kau akan di pecat, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus menikahi Sungmin!"

"_MWORAGO_?!" Kedua mata Sungmin tiab-tiba saja membulat.

"A-ppa, kau sedang bercanda bukan?"

"Dia sudah memperkosamu Min, kalian harus segera menikah. Aish, kepalaku berputar saat ini.

"Ta-tapi _Appaaaa_."

"Kau kutarik sebagai calon kepala sekolah, sebagai gantinya calon suamimu yang akan menggantikan _appa_."

"_MWOOH_?! TAPI _APPA_!"

"Sudahlah, appa pusing. Silahkan bicakaran tanggal pernikahan kalian, kalian harus cepat-cepat menikah."

"Tapi _appaa_!" Sungmin melotot hebat saat melihat Youngwoon meninggalkannya berdua bersama Kyuhyun. Yang benar saja?! Dirinya yang menjadi korban disini!

Diam-diam Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam hati. Hey, mungkin ia akan mengubah sedikit rutukan yang tadi ia luapkan. Ia memang sial, akan tetapi itu adalah kesialan yang begitu menguntungkan dan benar-benar nikmat. Di pecat menjadi guru, tapi disiapkan menjadi kepala sekolah. Ketahuan memperkosa orang, tapi malah dipaksa untuk menikahinya.

Sungmin manis, cukup cantik. Dan Kyuhyun memang sudah tertarik sejak awal padanya. Cinta? Mungkin juga.

"Hay sayang~" Sungmin menatap horor pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menyeringai dan semakin memojokan tubuhnya.

"Me-menjauh!"

"Bagaimana jika kita menikah besok saja?"

"_Mwoh_? Kyaaaa _appa_! Tolong akuuuuu!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End..**_

A/N: berawal dengan gaje, berakhirpun dengan gaje -_-;;; sebuah tema yang saya modifikasi dari cerita teman saya saat kami lagi menggila_. Thanksseu_ kak **Pumpkinniel Blacksmile**.

Need sequel? Kalau mau bilang aja siapa tau saya dapet feel buat lanjut. Dan buat ff lainnya saya belom ada feel buat lanjut -,- plis jangan paksa saya atau nggak nanti malah berakhir kek reincarnation kemarin. Tetiba nggak pede saat mendapat respon yang nggak puas dari reader buat chapter enam reincarnation. Pada dasarnya saya ini adalah orang yang hanya bisa menulis saat ide mengalir, klo di paksa pasti hasilnya mengecewakan.

Tapi jangan takut kok, semua ff saya pasti akan saya lanjutkan termasuk seaquel my lovely daddy yang saya janjikan.

Terima kasih telah membaca.

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 140505. 18:03 WIB)**


End file.
